


The Selfless & The Selfish

by Posiefighter



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posiefighter/pseuds/Posiefighter
Summary: "There was something about this girl that Penelope really liked but couldn’t explain. Like there was a magnet inside of her that pulling Penelope closer, piquing her interest."This is a story that starts with the background story of Penelope. Then it continues with relationship between Josie and Penelope. It describes every single factor that made them fall in love but also fall apart. The story comes to our day then tells what happened after 1x06.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! In this fiction I really want to describe Penelope's and Josie's past eleborately, which we don't know any details about. All of these stuff are my opinions about what migh have happened between them before the break-up. I hope you all enjoy it and don't be shy to left a comment. Your ideas and thoughts on chapters will help me about writing.
> 
> Also the song at the start of this chapter is: Revelator Eyes by The Paper Kites

**_*Give me little reason to refuse my centre_ **

**_Shifting in with feelings of a sweet surrender_ **

**_I can feel it, I can feel it alone_ **

**_And I know why honey it won’t go_ **

**_In your revelation eyes *_ **

 

Penelope was listening music when she heard a voice, it sounded as if it was coming from a long, very long way. She took one of her headphones off and turned the volume of the music down.

 _“Who am I talking to? You better come here in five seconds, Penelope!”_ shouted an angry woman from downstairs.

 _“Okay Aisyah, I’m coming.”_ Penelope replied with an apprehensive tone in her voice.

 She quickly got out of the bed and went downstairs. She found the angry woman with crossed arms, looking at her furiously. She was her foster mother. Well the foster part was true but she wasn’t sure about the mother part. Her mother and her father had died years ago. At least that was what she had been told. She was a baby when that happened so the memories from her mother and father are not clear. Honestly, she didn’t even know if she had them. From that day, Penelope changed her family twice. Her first foster family had to leave her due to financial problems. She was around six when that had happened. Then she got into her current foster family somehow but some day she wished she had never been adopted by them in the first place.

 _“Another fucking fight? Your principal just called me. You are suspended for two weeks. I fucking don’t know what to do with you! And I told you to clean this mess.”_ Aisyah shouted while gesturing to the mess in the living room. She was so busy with getting drunk and making out here and there with her husband that almost all of the daily tasks were being done by Penelope. She wasn’t content about this situation but there was nothing she could do about it.

 _“It’s no surprise why your first family left you.”_ Aisyah added. She was drunk as hell and barely managed to talk but these words made several cuts on Penelope’s already broken heart.

Before Penelope could say anything, the problematic husband entered the room.

 _“What the hell did she do this time?”_ he yelled at Penelope with a bottle of whiskey in his hands.

“ _She got suspended because she got into a fight_.” Aisyah explained, making her husband’s anger grow more.

 _“Do you have any idea about how much you cost us? Your stupid books, your stupid uniforms? But you still can manage to get suspended!”_ husband snapped.

 _“You wouldn’t have this much difficulty in paying my school expenses if you didn’t drink that shit everyday.”_ Penelope shouted back. She couldn’t stop herself but she knew it wasn’t right thing to do. She knew she was going to be beaten or jolted.

 _“You don’t have any right to say anything about my life, you little spaz!”_ he replied with flare.

Then he threw the bottle of whiskey in her hands to the wall, next to which Penelope was standing. The bottle crashed into million pieces. Although Penelope tried to protect her face, some pieces of glass cut her face. She sat down on the floor, bent her knees and hid her head in between her legs. She waited for the shoutings to come to an end. After few minutes the doorbell rang. Aisyah and the husband went to the door. Penelope rushed into her room as soon as they left the living room. She locked her door and tried to calm herself. Not that she wasn’t used to these kind of events. But every other time, she was feeling as if she was getting one step closer to death. She felt angry and broken. She wanted to let all the pain go but she knew it was impossible. She opened up her hands and screamed as loud as she could. It was so loud that she felt as if her vocal cords were about to explode. But to her surprise, her vocal cords weren’t the things that had exploded. When the scream got louder, it made her windows crash into small pieces.

She was frozen and didn’t know what to do or how she did that. But there was only one thing that she worried about the most. It was the fact that she would have to explain this mess to Aisyah and her dumb husband afterwards. She got into her bed and cried silently. After ten minutes her door was knocked on.

 _“What do you want?”_ Penelope asked, her voice was cracking because of the adrenaline traveling in her veins.

 _“Hey Penelope, can you open the door? I need to talk to you.”_  A stranger girl voice replied.

 _“Who are you?”_ Penelope said.

 _“Just open the door and I’ll explain everything.”_ The calm voice answered.

Penelope got out of the bed and opened the door. There was a girl standing. Her hair color was in between brown and orange. She had two beautiful blue eyes and she was smiling slightly at Penelope. She let her in and closed the door again.

 _“Who are you again?”_ Penelope repeated her previous question.

 _“My name is Hope. Hope Mikaelson.”_ The girl said and encroached. Penelope shook her hand.

 _“You already know mine obviously.”_ Penelope said. “ _…and why are you here exactly?”_

 _“Okay I’ll let you know everything but now just sit down. We need to stop your bleeding first_.” Hope said then took some paper towels on the nightstand. She slightly pressed the towels against the other girl’s scars in order not to hurt her.

 _“Well, Penelope…”_ Hope sighed _“…you’re not who you think you are.”_

 _“What the hell am I supposed to understand from this?”_ Penelope snapped.

“ _You’re not a human. Neither do I. You are a witch and you should be attending to our school that was opened to educate the kids like you.”_

_“Whoa-whoa, slow down. Do you expect me to believe this nonsense?”_

_“I know it’s hard to take but you should believe me. Haven’t you ever done something that you couldn’t explain how?”_ Hope asked. With that question she realized that she aroused the dark haired girl’s attention.

 _“I did actually._ ” Penelope responded, looking at the windows she just broke few minutes ago.

“ _Your mother was a witch and so do you. We know that you’re not safe here and we want you to come with us. We’ll give you a room, food and clothes as much as you want. You will study there and learn to use your powers. Your whole life will change, in a good way.”_ Hope said, hoping to convince her.

Penelope froze for a second. She was trying to process what was happening.

 _“Trust me you will not regret this.”_ Hope reassured.

_“What about my foster family?”_

_“They passed out, I made a spell. But if you agree to come with us, I’ll erase every single moment about you from their mind. They won’t be able to connect you. You’ll be safe with us.”_

Penelope considered the situation. It was all too much for her but she didn’t know if it could be worse than what she already had gone through. Her instinct was telling her to go, so she decided to listen it.

 _“Okay…”_ Penelope said. _“…but I need you to explain a lot of things to me.”_

 _“No worries. Let’s go there and then you can ask whatever you want_.”

 _“Okay just let me pack my stuff.”_ Penelope said and started to pack her favorite belongings and clothes. Ten minutes later she was all ready and went downstairs. There was another man standing next to Hope.

 _“Hello, Penelope. I’m Alaric Saltzman, the principal of the school that we are about to go. It’s good to meet you.”_ He stretched out his hand.

 _“Hi, Mr. Saltzman. It’s nice to meet you too.”_ Penelope took his hand and shook it.

They got into a black jeep. Alaric started the engine and Penelope took one last look at the home she had spent her last ten years. She knew she wasn’t going to miss this place.

 

* * *

 

Car ride took almost an hour. They entered from a big garden gate. The car stopped in front of the school. They got out of the car. Alaric helped Penelope with carrying her bags. There were two girls waiting for them, one blond and one brunette. The blonde one approached and kissed Alaric.

 _“Hi daddy.”_ She said in a playful tone.

 _“Hi, babygirl.”_ Alaric said and kissed her daughter back.

Penelope locked eyes with the brunette one. She slightly smiled at Penelope and Penelope returned it back.

 _“Come here girls, this is Penelope. She will be attending to our school from now on. She is a witch and I want you to help her adapt the environment.”_ Alaric said to his daughters. “ _You can start by showing around the campus.”_ Then he left, leaving the bags to Penelope.

 _“Hey Penelope. I’m Lizzie and this is my twin Josie. I would really like to give you a tour but my third period is about to start now so I’m sure my sister can handle it_.” Lizzie said, trying to look friendly to Penelope. Then she turned to Josie _“…can you?”_

 _“Yeah of course, Liz.”_ Josie replied. Once again her sister was putting all the work on her shoulders.

 _“I also have to go, I have training right now but call me up if you need anything.”_ Hope said while she took Penelope’s phone and typed her number.

 _“Looks like it’s only me and you left.”_ Penelope said with a little smile on her face, making the other girl chuckle.

“ _Yeah… not a very good way to welcome someone, right?”_ Josie said.

 _“Yeah, it could’ve been better.”_ Penelope shrugged.

“ _Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you.”_ Josie reassured her.

_“I don’t have any doubt that you won’t.”_

 

They took Penelope’s bags and headed to her room. It was only four rooms away from the twins’ room. Josie opened the door and put Penelope’s bags to the ground. Penelope looked at the room with astonishment. It was pretty big and luxury compared to her last one.

 _“Wow, It’s beautiful.”_ Penelope said.

 _“I’m glad that you liked it.”_ Josie said with a soft voice. There was something about this girl that Penelope really liked but couldn’t explain. Like there was a magnet inside of her that pulling Penelope closer, piquing her interest.

They left the room and Josie started showing around the school. She showed the classrooms and cafeteria. She was smiling during the whole process and it made Penelope feel like she was safe there. She made her feel that she had made the true choice about coming here.

They stopped by the counseling office and took Penelope’s schedule. After their tour was done, they headed back to Penelope’s room again. Josie accompanied her to her room. She intended leave her alone for some time to let her settle but Penelope called out.

“ _Uhm… can you stay a little more?”_ she asked, she still had questions and needed answers for them.

 _“Yeah, of course.”_ Josie stopped and got back into the room again. She sat down next to Penelope, on her bed.

“ _I’m sorry, I’m just still trying to process all these things. My whole life changed in one day and you’re telling me that I’m a witch._ ” Penelope explained. “ _I mean I’ve been told that before but I actually never thought that it was this real.”_ Penelope joked and made Josie laugh.

“ _Well, is there anything that you want to ask?”_ Josie asked.

“ _How does it work and how am I supposed to control it? And what are you?”_ she asked one after another.

_“I am a witch too, just like you and they will teach you to control your powers here. You don’t have to worry about that. And it’s totally safe, I can show you if you want?”_

_“Yeah, that would be cool.”_ Penelope replied trying not to sound as excited as she was.

 _“Okay but, can you give me your hands?”_ Josie asked.

 _“Are you hitting on me?”_ Penelope joked and made Josie blush.

 _“Shut up, this is how my powers work.”_ She said while laughing a little.

 _“If you say so.”_ Penelope said and placed her hand on top of hers. Her hands were soft and warm. When they touched, Josie raised her head and met Penelope’s eyes. Being lost in them for a moment, she shook her head slightly and started to syphon magic from her. Penelope felt weird, it was as if her blood was being taken away from her. She looked at their hands with a slightly startled look on her face.

 _“Hey, don’t worry. It’s harmless. I need to syphon some magic from you before doing it. I don’t have my own powers.”_ Josie explained.

_“It’s okay. I trust you.”_

This comment made Josie’s heart skip a beat. After she finished syphoning from Penelope she used her telekinesis ability to move Penelope’s table lamp. She lifted it up and put it somewhere else. With the amount of magic that she syphoned, all she could do was small spells like that. Not that she didn’t know how to do big ones. But even this small spell made Penelope shocked.

 _“I used to think that these things were only in tales, but now look at me, sitting on my bed letting a girl suck some magic from me and watching her move things without touching them.”_ Penelope chuckled.

 _“You’ll get used to it.”_ Josie said, tightening Penelope’s hand which she didn’t noticed that she was still holding it.

Due to being syphoned, Penelope’s little scars on her face started to bleed. Josie panicked and rushed into bathroom to get some toilet papers. She came back with plenty of them and sat next to Penelope. She carefully wiped the blood and softly pressed the napkin on her scar in order to stop it’s bleeding. She was really close with Penelope that it was possible to smell her perfume. The mix of her body odour and her perfume was heavenly. She shared a smile with the girl and took her hands off her face.

 _“It stopped.”_ Josie said, smiling nervously.

 _“You’re really cute when you are worried.”_ Penelope said with a friendly smirk on her face. Josie blushed again. It wasn’t hard for Penelope to make her blush.

 _“How did that happen?”_ Josie asked while touching the scar on her cheek softly with the top of her fingertip. She was quite concerned.

 _“It’s a long story. Maybe next time?”_ Penelope replied with appreciation.

 _“Of course, whenever you are ready to tell.”_ Josie said. _“I have to go now but you can call me if you need anything.”_

Penelope gave her phone to save her number.

 _“Will I be able to see you tomorrow too?”_ Penelope asked.

 _“Why not?”_ Josie answered with a smile. “ _I’ll pick you up before the breakfast then we can go eat together.”_

_“Sounds perfect.”_

_“See you tomorrow, Penelope.”_

_“Goodbye, Saltzman.”_

With that being said, Josie returned to her room with a big and stupid smile on her face that she couldn’t wipe away. She could feel that she liked Penelope. She could feel that they were going to get along.

 

 


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you'll like this chapter. Let me know what you think. I'm always down for suggestions.

Penelope woke up feeling extra thrilled next morning. It was her first day at that school and it still seemed like a dream. She was literally going to study with witches, werewolves and vampires. She wasn’t complaining but it was going to be a very long journey for her.

She got out off the bed and took a shower. She opened her closet and looked at the uniforms that Josie gave her yesterday. Classy enough, she thought. It was a private school after all. She put on some white shirt and left the first two buttons unbuttoned. She wore some black pants and high heels. It wasn’t her best look but she didn’t have much time. By the time it was 8 o’clok she wandered in her room and waited for Josie to come pick her up. When ten nervous minutes passed the meeting time she decided to go to Josie’s room. Just after she opened her door, she saw the Saltzman twin standing there, with one fist lifted above so as to knock on the door and they were face to face.

 _“Hey.”_ Josie said, laughing nervously.

 _“Hey.”_ Penelope said with a smile.

A minute of silence.

 _“Sorry I was late. Lizzie wanted me to choose an outfit for her.”_ She apologized.

 _“No, it’s cool.”_ Penelope replied. She viewed Josie, carefully, studying every gesture and mimic she had done. She was nervous like Penelope but she was way worse at hiding that than her. Having gone through hard times about private relationships and bonding with people, Penelope was rather deliberate when it came to lowering her walls down. She was professional at hiding her feelings. But with this girl, she felt like she could smile all day by only looking at her.

Josie’s looks slipped to Penelope’s chest, standing under her unbuttoned shirt, unwittingly. _Fuck,_ her bone structure was something else, something beyond this world. Those distinct collar-bones under her slightly tan and smooth skin were exposed. And Josie just couldn’t stop but admiring them inside her head.

 _“So… uhm?”_ Penelope said, smirking. She realized the other girl’s glances on her body.

 _“Oh… yeah, right.”_ Josie said while averting her gazes immediately. She felt the blood pumping up to her brain. “ _Let’s go have breakfast then.”_ She added.

Penelope smiled with a small nod.

They went to the cafeteria and got in the line. Approaching to the food stand step by step, Josie felt the urge to start a conversation.

 _“How was your sleep last night?”_ she asked as she couldn’t find a better thing to talk with the excitement at the moment.

  _“It was pretty good, thanks for asking.”_ Penelope said. There was a mischievous smile on her face which happened to be there because of the other girl’s strain. She found it cute. _“…how was yours?”_

 _“Very good.”_ Josie said. _Shit!_ she thought. While she was desperately thinking what she was going to say next, Penelope saved her.

_“Hey Josie?”_

_“Uh, yeah?”_

_“Are you nervous because of me?”_ Penelope said, not trying to hide her smirk at all.

 _“What? Pff, of course not! I’m just not good at starting communication.”_ Josie lied.

 _“Why?”_ Penelope said in actual disbelief _. “A girl like you must have had a lot of friends.”_

This comment made Josie smile. _“What do you mean, a girl like me?”_ Josie asked, not willing to stop hearing her compliments that she secretly liked.

 _“Well… you’re very pretty and kind. You make funny jokes and you’re so chill about the stuff that you are familiar with.”_ Penelope said and winked _. “Plus, you smell beautiful and I’m nearly, kind of, almost sure that you are very smart too.”_

Josie was overwhelmed. She wasn’t used to this feeling. She wasn’t used to be admired by anyone.

She tucked her hair behind her ear.

 _“Thanks, Penelope.”_ She said quietly. They were walking towards a table and they sat down _. “…but people usually prefer to spend time with Lizzie. She is the popular one while I am the shy twin.”_

 _“Then they are missing a lot.”_ Penelope said, really meaning it. “ _But it’s kinda good to know that I can keep you for myself.”_ She admitted, making Josie’s heart flutter.

Josie felt her palms sweat.

 _“So,”_ Josie started, trying to change the subject as fast as possible, _“Your first period is with me, we have History of Magic. Then you have regular history which I don’t take. But I can come to get you after that, if you want me to?”_

_“Sure, that would be nice.”_

Josie bit her apple. Swallowed.

 _“Tell me, how was your previous lif_ e _?”_ Josie asked with a courage that she didn’t even know where it came from.

 _“Not as interesting as it is right now, I don’t want to bore you.”_ Penelope teased.

Josie Saltzman being bored with Penelope Park? Not possible.

 _“It is interesting enough for me if it has something to do with you.”_ Josie said. Where all of these braveness coming from.

 _“If you say so,”_ Penelope said, feeling content about the confession. “ _My foster dad was a drunkard… but my foster mom was slightly bearable when she was sober. I was living with them before I came here.”_

 _“Oh..”_ Josie said, she wasn’t expecting something as serious as this. _“…uhm, d-did he do these?”_ then she asked concerned, attempting to touch the scar on her cheek but changing her mind halfway and putting her hand down.

 _“Yeah, in a roundabout way.”_ Penelope said, giving her a half smile.

_“What do you mean in a roundabout way?”_

_“Well, he didn’t hit me but he threw the whiskey bottle to the wall then it crashed. Now you’re looking at the result.”_ She replied. Penelope wasn’t good at talking about these stuff. So she did what she could do the best, tried to sound humorist as much as possible.

 _“I’m so sorry, I-“_ Josie tried to say something relieving but it was pointless.

 _“Don’t be.”_ Penelope cut her sentence. Josie’s voice sounded sad, she didn’t want Josie to be sad, especially not because of her.

Before Penelope could understand what was happening, Josie pulled her into a hug. A very tight one. She wrapped her arms around Penelope’s back and caressed there softly with her fingertips. After a moment of shock, Penelope hugged her back. Josie rested her chin on Penelope’s shoulder, not saying a word. They stood like this for a while. To Penelope, Josie smelled heavenly. A smooth mix of spring and coconut, she thought. When Josie finally pulled back, Penelope felt grateful. She had never been touched this gently before.

 _“Making new friends?”_ a boy with curly hair asked while sitting next to them.

 _“Uh, Penelope, this is Milton.”_ Josie introduced them.

 _“Call me M.G.”_ he interrupted.

 _“Hey, nice to meet you.”_ Penelope said while shaking the boy’s hand.

 _“Nah, It’s my pleasure.”_ M.G. said.

 

While they kept eating, Penelope saw Hope across the room, eating alone.

_“Josie?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Why is Hope eating alone?”_

_“That’s the way she prefers it. She doesn’t like crowd.”_

_“Oh, I see.”_ Penelope replied.

“ _Why are you asking?”_

_“She is actually kind, I think. I just wondered.”_

_“Oh… okay.”_ Josie said, trying not to sound jealous. She didn’t have a right to be jealous.

M.G. smirked at Josie. They finished eating and M.G went to drop Penelope to her class with Josie. While M.G and Josie were on their way back to class he poked her arm with his elbow.

 _“She’s hot.”_ He said.

 _“Shut up, M.G.”_ Josie said then hit his stomach softly.

 _“Somebody has dibs?”_ He asked.

_“No, M.G! I’ve known her for two days.”_

_“It’s enough time.”_

Josie only smiled at his comment and they sat down. Soon later, Lizzie showed up and sat down at the chair next to Josie.

 _“Where the hell have you been all day, Jo?”_ Lizzie asked, slightly angry.

 _“She was busy with Penelope.”_ M.G said, still keeping that stupid smirk on his face.

 _“I was just trying to help her adjust.”_ Josie corrected, giving M.G a dead look.

“ _Josette Saltzman? Are you hitting on her?”_ Lizzie asked, she was pretty surprised 

_“Oh my God, no! Can you two stop these theories already?”_

The aroma suddenly got silent with Josie’s comment.

 _“Even if I was, would there be something wrong about it, Liz?”_ Josie said but by the way she asked it, it was obvious that she didn’t ask it to get an answer.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was 9 o’clock and Josie was laying on her bed, studying. Lizzie, on the other hand, was listening music and doing her skin care routine. After some time, Josie got bored and started to roll on her bed. She stopped and locked her eyes on the ceiling. She thought about that day and Penelope obviously but she didn’t want to admit it to herself. She dove into her thoughts, trying to pick the ones that contain Penelope. She was glad that Penelope had came to their school. She was feeling worthy around her, as if her whole presence wasn’t only made for being other people’s shadow. Then the sound of her phone pulled her back to the reality, far from her dreams. She opened it, there was a text message from an unknown number.

**Unknown Number (09:26 p.m.): Hey, just wanted to thank you for today. You’re the best tour guide I could have ;)**

Josie’s heart skipped a beat. Then she saved her number. She waited five minutes to reply. In order not to seem too eager.

**Josie (09:31 p.m.): Any time :)** **I had fun so we’re even.**

The phone buzzed again right after. Clearly Penelope didn’t have problems about being seen eager.

**Penelope (09:32 p.m.): Tomorrow? Lunch together?**

**Josie (09:33 p.m.): Sure. See you tomorrow then?**

**Penelope (09:35 p.m.): Goodnight, Josie :)**

**Josie (09:36 p.m.): Goodnight...**

 

Josie closed her screen and pressed the phone to her chest _. Oh it’s not going well_ , she thought. She was crushing really hard.

 

****

 

 


	3. Filthy Little Mudblood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just want to know if anyone is reading this so please leave a comment if you do. Love you all, hope you're enjoying this fic.

 

It had been two weeks since Penelope came to Salvatore Boarding School and everything was perfect. Maybe except one thing. Their exams were coming and Penelope didn’t exactly know how to feel about them. She was working as much as she could but it was still very new and different to her. Every time she tried to make a spell it whether backfired or didn’t work at all. She was tired of it but not willing to give up yet. It was Saturday and everyone was going to that party, excluding Penelope. Even though it hurt to miss the first party of the year, she knew she had to study.

She had never been a fan of studying but right now things were different. She wanted to improve herself. She wanted to learn about her powers and how to use them. She wanted to be something for once. And if she had to study to get it then she was going to do it. She opened her book and laid down on her bed. She started to labialize them, slowly. She had read them for hours and hours until she memorized all of their names and what are they used for. Soon after she finished memorizing her phone buzzed.

 

**Josie (08:13 pm): Hey, where are you?**

**Penelope (08:14 pm): Hey! In my room, why?**

**Josie (18:14 pm): Nothing… i was just going to ask if you’re coming to the party 2night?**

**Penelope (18:15 pm): Nah, I’ll pass this one. I need to study :(**

**Josie (18:16 pm): Oh.. do you want me to come and help you?**

**Penelope (18:17 pm): No, please go and have fun I’ll be okay :)**

**Josie (18:18 pm): Ok.**

Penelope closed her screen and put her phone on the nightstand. It wasn’t because that she didn’t want Josie with her, of course she did. But she wanted Josie to have fun, it wasn’t her problem after all. So Penelope buried her head in her books again, repeating every single spell correctly until she heard her door being knocked on. She got up from her bed and walked to the door. When she opened it, she found two pairs of cheerful eyes looking at her.

 _“Hey!”_ Josie said with the biggest smile on her face. She was in her sweat pants and her hair was tied up as a loose bun.

_“Hey,”_ Penelope said back with an expression of shock in her face, _“…come in.”_

 

Josie went inside and sat on Penelope’s bed.

 

 _“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at that party now?”_ Penelope asked.

 

 _“I’m not that much of a party person. I’d rather help you study.”_ Josie replied, giving Penelope a warmish smile.

_“Well then I’m on my lucky day. But I have to warn you, I really suck at this.”_

_“We’ll work on that.”_ Josie said then started to go over her books _“What have you done so far?”_

_“Uh, I just memorized the spells and tried to pronounce them a couple times.”_ She explained. _“But I haven’t really do them yet.”_

_“It looks like the time has come.”_ Josie joked and put the books on the bed. “ _Let’s start with telekinesis, it’s one of the easiest ones.”_

_“Okay…”_ Penelope answered with hesitation. She tried to remember the spell and turned her palms towards the object she wanted to move. _“Dissera portus.”_

With that being said the frame on her desk started to go up. After few seconds it was totally flying and under Penelope’s control. Penelope moved her hands slowly to the place where she wanted to put the frame. After putting it down successfully she looked at Josie, who was already looking at her.

 

“ _I told you it was easy, you did it.”_ Josie said proudly.

 

 _“Yeah… and it feels actually good.”_ Penelope said. It was her first time doing magic since she had gotten here.

 

 _“Okay, now put it back.”_ Josie said.

 

Penelope raised her hands again and said the words. Frame got higher again and started to make its way to the desk slowly. But then something happened and Penelope lost her concentration for a moment. The frame flew out to the wall behind Josie.

 

 _“Oh my god, Josie. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.”_ Penelope panicked only to be stopped by the other girl.

_“Hey, Penelope it’s okay. We all had failures. It’s just a stupid frame.”_ Josie chuckled while moving closer to Penelope.

 

_“I know, I know. But I don’t want to hurt you or something. I don’t want to scare you away. Maybe I should practice them alone until I get better.”_

 

 _“No, please. I’m not scared of you.”_ Josie said while she stretched out her hand to grab Penelope’s arm. _“And I know you wouldn’t hurt me. You’re just new at this and I’m sure you’ll be one of the strongest witches in this school in the future.”_ Josie said and she wasn’t wrong.

_“Thank you, Josie.”_ Penelope said, trying not to mind the other girl’s hand moving down from her arm.

 

Josie moved her hand below and squeezed Penelope’s hand.

_“Let’s just end studying for today.”_ Josie offered.

 

 _“Hmm… what do you have in mind?”_ Penelope smirked flirtatiously.

_“Shut up! Not like that_.” Josie punched Penelope’s arm slightly. She didn’t know if Penelope were being honest when she flirted with her or not. And it was driving Josie crazy.

 

 _“Let’s watch a movie or something.”_ Jose offered, again.

 

_“Okay but I only have horror movies.”_

_“Well, then plan changed. Let’s do something else.”_

_“No way? Are you scared of horror movies?”_ Penelope asked teasingly.

_“Yeah? Isn’t that what they are made for, to scare people?”_ Josie replied with a softer tone in her voice.

_“You have a point… but we are watching it. You can snuggle me if you scare.”_ Penelope said with her famous smirk again.

 

 _“I’d rather die from a heart attack.”_ Josie replied.

_“Sure you do.”_ Penelope laughed and started the movie.

 

Two girls got into Penelope’s bed, pulling the sheets up. Their legs were touching under the sheets but both of them tried not to think about it. As the movie kept going Josie got closer to Penelope with every scared jump. When the music started to get faster Josie buried her head into Penelope’s chest. The other girl put her arm around her and smiled at herself. Seconds later, with a scream being heard, Josie lifted his head up and looked at Penelope, who was looking at her.

 

 _“Is it over?”_ Josie asked, almost whispering.

 

 _“Yes, it is.”_ Penelope replied with a giggle. _“Uhm, I can take back my arm if it bothers you?”_

_“No, it’s definitely fine. But if you don’t want to put it there, you can pull it.”_

_“No, I’m cool with it.”_

_“But if you’re just saying that because I didn’t say no, please don’t feel pressured.”_

_“Josie.”_ Penelope said, giving Josie serious glares. _“What do you want?”_

 

Josie rolled her eyes.

_“Okay, fine. I want you to stay like this. It’s comfy.”_ She pouted. Penelope only gave her a smile and they continued watching.

 

With another thirty minutes into the movie, another scary scene with some loud screams showed up and Josie took Penelope’s hand unintentionally.

 _“Oh my god, Penelope! Can you just shut it off?”_ Josie snapped, louder than she had planned.

 

 _“Okay, I’m sorry. I couldn’t guess that you would be scared that much.”_ Penelope apologized while closing the computer.

 

 _“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have reacted like that. It’s just- I’ve never been good with horror movies.”_ Josie explained.

 

“ _Yeah, it’s okay.”_ Penelope said then she waited a minute. “ _Your heart is beating really fast.”_

_“Oh yeah? I’m wondering why.”_ Josie teased with a small laugh.

 

 _“Okay, just come here.”_ Penelope opened one arm and motioned Josie to come closer with the other one.

 

Josie rolled her eyes then got closer to Penelope, putting her head on her chest again. Penelope placed her finger on top of Josie’s shoulder and drew circles there. This action sent shivers into Josie’s spine but she acted as if it was cool. Penelope’s head slowly fell on Josie’s as they laid down just like that in the dim light. After minutes, Josie wasn’t scared anymore but her heart was still beating fast. Well this time it was because of Penelope’s gentle touches. She knew that Penelope was doing it just to calm her but she couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach. She tried to control her breath again.

 _“Josie?”_ Penelope asked.

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

 _“Do you want to stay here tonight? I mean I know you’re scared and Lizzie will probably be late because of the party.”_ She explained nervously.

 

Josie slightly smiled at the offer.

 

 _“That would be nice.”_ She said.

 

 _“Good.”_ Penelope replied. “ _Do you want me to give some t-shirts to you? As you know they turn on the heating at nights. Or do you want some extra pillows?”_

_“No, I’m fine. But I wouldn’t say no to a t-shirt.”_ Josie said. Not that it was going to be hot, she just wanted to wear one of her t-shirts.

 

 _“Let me just get you one.”_ Penelope said and got off the bed. She searched her drawers while the other girl watched her. Josie found Penelope very cute when she was nervous. And even cuter when she was trying to hide it. _“Okay, I found something.”_

 

Josie took the t-shirt that Penelope was giving. She held it up and read the writing on it. It said **‘** Filthy Little Mudblood’. She laughed.

 

 _“Nerd.”_ She teased Penelope, still laughing.

 

 _“Shut up.”_ Penelope said then threw her a pillow.

 

Josie wore the t-shirt when Penelope turned around and got into her bed again. Her face dropped when she saw Penelope making a bed for herself on the ground.

 

_“Penelope?”_

 

_“Yeah, sweetie?”_

 

_“Can you sleep with me? I might not be able to sleep myself tonight.”_

Penelope’s heart warmed at these words. She smiled genuinely, just like all other smiles she gave to Josie.

 

 _“Sure.”_ She said while taking her pillow and making her place next to Josie.

Josie hadn’t slept with someone other than her sister or mother since then. But she didn’t feel weird with Penelope. As if they had slept all of their lives together. After some shifting and stuff Josie turned her face to Penelope, hoping to see her awake.

 

 _“I had fun tonight. Thanks for everything.”_ Josie said.

 

 _“Thanks for coming here in the first place.”_ Penelope said back, giving her a smile that melted Josie’s heart.

 

_“You can move closer if you want. You look like you’re about to fall.”_

 

Penelope moved closer. Josie felt the other girl’s breath on her face. Then she turned around as she wasn’t able to overcome all those adrenaline attacks happening in her body. But now Penelope’s breaths were brushing Josie’s neck and she started to doubt her choice of turning around.

_“Goodnight, Penelope.”_

_“Goodnight, Jojo.”_

 

 _“Did you just give me a pet name?”_ Josie asked without turning around.

 

 _“Maybe, Josie was too formal.”_ She explained.

 

“ _Maybe I should give you one too.”_ Josie giggled.

_“We’ll think about that tomorrow. Now, go to sleep.”_ Penelope said, returning the girl’s giggle.

 

Josie smiled then closed her eyes. With the presence of each other, both of them slept more peaceful than they had ever slept that night.

 


	4. The Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! don't forget to leave a comment. Reading them encourages me to write chapters. Hope you all enjoying this so far. Love you all!

With the first lights of morning, Josie woke up. She had always been an early bird and she was about to learn that Penelope was a night owl. When she tried to move she realized an arm wrapped around her waist. She panicked for a moment and stood frozen. Then her heart started to react at the situation. First, it started to beat fast then she felt a warm wave of excitement wandering inside her body. She wanted to enjoy this moment for a few minutes more as she didn’t know if she would ever get this chance again. She closed her eyes and shifted towards Penelope a little. When her back touched Penelope, she stopped and laid like that for some time.

Josie reluctantly looked at time. It was getting late for her morning routine and she really wanted to take a shower without Penelope being awake. She slowly grabbed Penelope’s arm and moved her body underneath it. When she got off the bed, she took her time to appreciate the sleeping girl. She looked so effortlessly beautiful. Josie didn’t know what to do with her feelings, they were basically best friends now. They did everything together and Josie didn’t want to lose it. So she kept her feelings to herself.

She walked to Penelope’s bathroom, trying to find some towels. She didn’t ask her if she could take a shower there but she needed to hurry up and she knew that Penelope wouldn’t mind that. She couldn’t find any towels but instead she found a robe which she guessed to be Penelope’s. She took her clothes off and got in the shower. With fifteen minutes in, she got off, wore the robe and realized that she had left her pants in the room. She opened the bathroom door just to bump into Penelope.

 

 _“Holy mother-“_ Penelope stepped back with shock, trying to cover her eyes with her hands.

 

Josie laughed at the interaction.

 

 _“You can look, I’m not naked.”_ Josie said, still laughing.

 

 _“Oh…”_ Penelope said, slowly moving her hands from her face. She looked at the girl as she still was surprised by what was happening. _“I thought you had left.”_

 

“ _I figured it would be better to take a shower first. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you and used your robe without your permission,”_ she gestured herself, _“…but it’s kind of an obsession for me.”_

_“Uhm, no it’s totally fine. You don’t need to ask.”_ Penelope smiled at her, her words were still coming patchy. _“Plus, it looks better on you.”_ She added a wink.

 

 _“Shut up.”_ Josie shyly smiled. _“Anyway, I’ll just take my pants and get dressed. You better get ready too, or else we’ll be late.”_

 

 _“Yes ma’am.”_ Penelope replied.

 

Josie took her pants and got into the bathroom to change again. Penelope stood there, trying to come to her senses. Then she shook her head and started to get ready as the other girl advised. She wore her outfit for today and did her makeup. Ten minutes later Josie got off with her hair and makeup done as well. Both of them shared glances with each other for some time then Josie broke the silence.

 

 _“Well, I have to stop by my room and take some books, meet you at breakfast?”_ Josie suggested.

_“Yeah, sounds fine.”_ Penelope replied, quicker than she imagined.

 

With that being said, Josie went to her room, carrying a big and stupid smile all the way down there. She liked spending time with Penelope. It felt like for the first time in her life, she had something for herself. Something she didn’t need to share with her twin, something she could save all to herself, just like Penelope said about her when they first met. With Penelope, she felt like she had a safe space, where she can be genuinely herself without the fear of being judged. Where she can joke about stupid things and laugh until she can not breathe. She liked what she had and she didn’t want to lose it.

She opened the door of her room and found Lizzie waiting for her with crossed arms.

“ _Where the hell have you been, Josie?”_ Lizzie snapped as soon as she saw the twin.

 

 _“Did you realized I was gone just now?”_ Josie asked. _“Because you didn’t call me to ask where I was last night.”_

_“Don’t you dare give that sass to me. Also I was too drunk to realize you were missing.”_

_“Exactly, that’s why I stayed at Penelope’s room.”_ Josie said while she passed her sister to get her books. Then she added when she felt other girl’s suspicious glares on her body. _“We only slept. Don’t give me those looks.”_

_“Slept? Josette Saltzman?”_ Lizzie couldn’t control the volume of her voice.

 

_“No! Jesus, not like that. We only slept, without doing anything. We closed our eyes and then woke up. Okay?”_

 

_“Alright. But why something tells me that you wouldn’t mind if you two just hadn’t slept?”_

_“Liz, can you just let it go? I don’t want to talk about this.”_

_“Why? Because it is true?”_ Lizzie kept pressing.

 

Josie rolled her eyes and left the room. Meanwhile Penelope was sitting in cafeteria alone until MG decided to join her.

 _“Hey Peez. Is this taken?”_ MG asked while pointing the chair next to Penelope.

_“Does it look like it?”_ Penelope asked back.

 

 _“Damn Peez, never mind.”_ MG said while attempting to sit somewhere else.

“ _That’s my casual mood, MG. You better get used to it.”_ Penelope said while holding him by the wrist and making him sit down.

 

“ _Okay… got you.”_ MG replied.

 

 _“So…”_ he said while taking a big bite from her sandwich, _“How’s it going between you and Jo?”_

_“What do you mean, how’s it going?”_ Penelope asked.

 

 _“You know, the thing.”_ MG winked and smiled, trying to indicate something.

 

 _“What thing?”_ Penelope said back, returning his wink and odd moves exaggeratedly.

 

“ _Aren’t you guys dating?_ ” MG seemed baffled.

 

 _“What? No. We’re just friends.”_ She said while she bit her apple nervously. _“Why? Does it seem like we are?”_ she asked, more quietly.

 

 _“Yeah actually.”_ He said _“You’ve been spending so much time lately, I just thought-“_ MG stopped himself when he saw Josie coming.

 

 _“You thought what?”_ Josie said while sitting next to them, she shared a smile with Penelope.

 

 _“Hey Jojo, welcome.”_ Penelope said in a soft tone.

 

 _“I guess your moods only work for me.”_ MG said to Penelope, quietly.

 

Penelope hit him in the stomach.

 _“Uh… I just thought… maybe we should spend more time together, you know.”_ MG lied.

 

Penelope looked at MG with a confused smile on her face.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Josie asked.

 

 _“Uh…”_ MG shared a look with Penelope, trying to come up with an idea. _“Let’s meet up in my room tonight. I’ll invite some other people too.”_

_“Works for me. What do you think Penny?”_ Josie asked, now facing Penelope.

 

Penelope choked on her water.

 

 _“What?”_ she asked.

 

“ _Penny, huh?”_ MG teased Penelope while laughing his ass off.

 

 _“Shut up.”_ Penelope punched him again. Slightly of course. _“Yeah, sure. Good idea.”_ She finally turned to Josie.

 

 

Three of them split up to take their classes. The day went by quickly. Penelope and Josie met when they had breaks and sat together during lunch too, just like usual. When the last period ended, they head back to their rooms together. Once they reached Josie’s door, she turned to Penelope.

“ _Well, see you tonight then?”_ She smiled.

 

 _“Of course.”_ Penelope smiled back _“…but Josie, we need to talk about that pet name.”_ she said, laughing a little.

 _“What about it?”_ Josie’s smile widened.

 

 _“Well, it’s little too soft for me. I have a reputation to maintain.”_ She winked.

_“Oh… I see.”_ Josie winked back. _“I’ll think about it.”_ Then she entered her room before Penelope could say anything.

 

 

The night had become and Penelope started to get ready. She didn’t know who else was coming and she didn’t know what they were going to do. She knew MG did it only to hide the real topic of the conversation that they were having and she appreciated it. But right now it turned into a whole another scene and she didn’t know where it was going.  She took her phone and went to MG’s room. The door was opened after two knocks.

 

 _“Hey Peez! Come in.”_ MG said cheerfully. There was music inside and a group of students who happen to be drinking alcohol. “ _This was unexpected but I’m glad that I lied.”_ MG laughed.  

 

 _“Aren’t you going to be in trouble for this?”_ Penelope asked concerned, pointing at the alcohol bottles.

 

 _“Nah, man. We used to do it all the time. Chill, it’s fine. Just try to have fun.”_ He said while taking her jacket to hang it.

 

Penelope nodded her head. Josie wasn’t there yet. She slowly walked to the students. There were three guys and two girls. She couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw Hope there.

 

 _“Hey, what are you doing here? You didn’t look like a party person.”_ Penelope asked.

 

 _“First of all, if this is a party, it’s the lamest one I’ve ever seen. And secondly, MG lied to me and said he needed some tutoring. Then when I get there he locked the door and put the keys in his underwear.”_ Hope replied, taking a sip from her drink.

Penelope laughed. It sounded like something that MG would do.

 

 _“So couldn’t you just open the door with magic?”_ Penelope asked again, raising a brow.

 

 _“I decided to let it go.”_ Hope said while raising the cup in her hand _“…free drinks after all.”_ Then she handed one to Penelope.

 

 _“Cheers to that!”_ Penelope said and crashed her cup with Hope’s. Both of them laughed when some of the drink spilled on Hope.

 

 _“So Penelope, this is Kaleb.”_ She said while introducing him to her. _“…and this is Jed.”_ She did the same thing with him too. “ _And lastly, this is Talia.”_

 

The girl stretched out her hand to shake Penelope’s.

 

 _“How haven’t I seen you?”_ Jed asked with a dramatic tone in her voice. “ _A pretty girl like you would’ve piqued my interest.”_

_“Bummer.”_ Penelope said, shrugging her shoulders _, “That’s a loss of you that you didn’t.”_

 

With that being said Penelope took Hope by her hand and dragged her to another spot.

 

 _“Why are you hanging with them?”_ Penelope asked. _“The tall one looks dumb.”_

 

_“Yes he is, but I didn’t have a choice. It was either them or sitting alone which I would definitely do the latter one if I was sober.”_

 

 _“Don’t trust Hope Mikaelson’s choices when she’s drunk. Noted.”_ Penelope teased. Then turned her head to the door, which was being knocked on at the moment.

Josie and Lizzie entered the room looking good as usual. Josie’s eyes brightened when she saw Penelope but it lasted short as she saw her standing with Hope, alone. MG shouted, in order to make his voice heard.

 _“Okay guys! Everybody is here so how about we play a game?”_ he suggested.

 

Jed and Kaleb cheered. With MG’s instruction they all sat down, forming a circle.

 

 _“What are we playing?”_ Lizzie asked.

 

 _“Uhm… truth or dare?”_ Kaleb offered.

 

 _“Ew, what are we? Middle schoolers?”_ Lizzie snapped back.

 

 _“Come on, Lizzie. It might be fun.”_ Jed insisted.

 

 _“Ugh… fine.”_ She rolled her eyes.

 

MG found a bottle and put them in the middle of everyone. They started playing. After a couple of rounds, bottle spun again and landed between Kaleb and Jed.

 

 _“Dare.”_ Jed said, without even thinking.

 

 _“Okay…”_ Kaleb answered. “ _I dare you to kiss Penelope.”_

With the realization of what was about to happen, Josie turned to Penelope, hoping she would reject.

 _“Do I have a say in this?”_ Penelope asked.

_“I guess not.”_ MG replied.

 

Penelope rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her hair.

_“Fuck my life. Literally.”_ She said while leaning in to kiss Jed, who had already leaned. “ _You better keep your tongue inside, or else I’ll cut it.”_

_“Can’t promise.”_ Jed said then he winked. When Penelope leaned too, their lips met. Penelope kept her mouth closed but it couldn’t be said the same for Jed. After twenty seconds, what felt like forever to Penelope, she pulled back and wiped her lips. Then she took a big sip from her drink, in order to erase the taste of Jed’s lips from her memory.

 

 _“The worst twenty seconds of my fucking life.”_ Penelope whispered to Josie.

 

Josie didn’t know how to react as she was too busy to fight with the jealousy growing inside her. She knew it didn’t mean anything but it was still annoying. She wanted her lips for herself, only for herself.

 

More rounds passed by stupid questions and childish dares. Hope spun the bottle one more time. This time it stood between Josie and MG.

 _“Truth or dare, Jo?”_ MG asked.

 

 _“Dare.”_ She replied as she really didn’t want to give him the chance to ask her something about Penelope.

 

“ _Damn, she bold.”_ Kaleb teased.

 

 _“Okay… get in my closet with Penelope for two minutes.”_ MG said. _“It’s big enough for two of you to fit in.”_

_“What the hell MG? What’s the point of it?”_ Josie frowned, sending MG deadly glares **.**

 

 _“Just do it, you don’t have the right to reject.”_ He said.

 

 _“Ugh… fine.”_ She said while she took Penelope’s wrist and started to drag her. Penelope leaned in MG’s ear right before she stood up.

 

 _“You’re dead.”_ She whispered

 

 _“Thank me later.”_ He whispered back.

 

 _“You better do something to tell us when you’re in there.”_ Kaleb shouted only to receive a middle finger from Penelope.

 

Girls got into the closet and closed its door. There was a dim light coming from the room but they barely could see each other. Also the closet wasn’t that big, so they were almost chest to chest. Josie felt Penelope’s sweet breath brushing her again.

 

 _“So, do we have to kiss now?”_ Josie asked trying to laugh a little in order to hide her strain.

 

Penelope chuckled slightly, reaching for Josie’s hand. Josie startle at the interaction. Penelope intertwined her fingers with Josie’s. Josie held her breath.

 

 _“Have you ever kissed anyone?”_ Penelope asked.

 

“ _Uh… I haven’t.”_ Josie replied, almost whispering.

 

 _“Well,”_ Penelope tucked a string of Josie’s hair behind her ear, _“…I’m not wasting your first kiss with some stupid game then.”_ She continued, smiling.

 

 _“Thanks.”_ Josie said, trying to hide her disappointment.

 

 _“I’ll make it right, when the right time comes.”_ Penelope said, whispering quietly, only for herself to hear.

 

 _“What?”_ Josie asked.

 

 _“What?”_ she replied, panicking.

 

 _“So what are we going to say to them when we get out?”_ Josie asked.

 

 _“Just tell them we made out. They don’t have to know the truth.”_ She said while drawing circles with her thumb on Josie’s hand, _“…this, can be our little secret.”_ Then she winked.

 

 _“Okay.”_ Josie said, a wide smile spreading through her face. She felt that she was blushing but she was glad that it was too dark to be seen.

 

With the voice of MG, two girls got off the closet and lied to the group as the promised. While game kept being played, Penelope only looked at Josie. At that moment she realized that she wanted to be the only one who would be that close to her.  

 


End file.
